Trocando as Bolas
by Silver Lady7
Summary: Um desejo impensado coloca Vegeta e Goku numa bruta encrenca.
1. Default Chapter

**Trocando as Bolas**

**Parte Um:**

**Eu Sou Você... Hoje**

Tarde de sol. Céu azul, tranquilidade... passarinhos cantando... Saiyajins brigando...

Saiyajins brigando?

-KAME...

-FINAL...

-...HAME...

-...FLASH!

-...HAAAAA!

Os dois Saiyajins mais poderosos da Terra dispararam ao mesmo tempo.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM! A colisão entre as duas energias atirou os dois lutadores para trás, ao mesmo tempo que abria uma imensa cratera e isso que eles estavam em sua forma normal. Goku ficou deitado gemendo por uns instantes, mas logo se recuperou e levantou rápido, antes que Vegeta se aproveitasse daquele momento de fraqueza.

-Vegeta? Onde é que ele est�? Ugh- no instante seguinte estava imobilizado, com Vegeta atrás dele segurando seus braços. Goku esperneou e forçou pra se soltar, mas era difícil se livrar do baixinho mesmo sendo o mais forte. Ele se tornou Super Saiyajin e jogou o príncipe longe. Vegeta se transformou também, e voltou feito uma fera:

-Não vale, Kakaroto! Tínhamos combinado que não nos transformaríamos em Super Saiyajins!

Goku pôs a mão atrás do pescoço.

-Desculpe, esqueci. Mas também, você não é ninguém pra falar: você trapaceia o tempo todo!

-Mas eu posso! Eu sou o malvado aqui, já se esqueceu?

Ouviu-se um coro de risadinhas e hum-huummms dos leitores. Vegeta olhou em torno, embaraçado:

-Tão rindo de quê, vermes bisbilhoteiros!

-Desista, Vegeta. Você não consegue mais convencer ninguém. Todos nós já sabemos que no fundo...ué! De repente o céu ficou escuro!

-Não mude de assunto-Vegeta rosnou, mas também olhou pra cima. Realmente, o céu havia ficado preto, sem nenhuma razão aparente. A não ser que...

-Alguém deve estar usando as esferas do dragão!

-E daí? O que a gente tem com isso?

-Se for um dos nossos amigos, nada. Mas, e se as esferas estiverem sendo usadas por alguém com más intenções? O Pilaf, por exemplo?

-Humpf! Não conheço esse Pilaf, mas pelo que ouvi falar não vale a pena nos incomodarmos.

-Vegeta!

-Grr... está bem. De qualquer jeito, você não vai mesmo conseguir se concentrar na nossa luta.

-Precisa criar umas falas novas, Vegeta. Você já me disse isso naquela outra luta, antes de me nocautear pra enfrentar Majin Buu sozinho.

-Cala a boca e teleporta.- muito de má vontade, Vegeta encostou o dedo no braço de Goku e este teleportou os dois.

O pior é que Goku tinha razão. A alguns quilômetros dali, na clareira de uma floresta, o anãozinho Pilaf havia juntado as esferas do dragão, ajudado por seus novos capangas, Miso e Shiro. Miso é uma garota loirinha e mais bem-vestida do que Mai; Shiro é um coelho ninja.

Shen-Long acabava de dizer as palavras de sempre:

-Posso conceder três desejos, desde que não ultrapassem meus poderes. Vamos: diga o que deseja!

-Ué- fez Shiro- o senhor não disse que era só um pedido, seu Pilaf?

-Também não entendi. -o anãozinho coçou a cabeça, fingindo que não tinha ouvido o "seu" , mas Miso se animou toda:

-Então vamos aproveitar! Já que são três desejos, fica um pra cada um! Eu quero...

-Nada disso- Pilaf rosnou, autoritário- Eu sou o chefe aqui; portanto, todos os três desejos são meus!

Os dois asseclas começaram a reclamar que não era justo, pô, como ele era pão-duro, etc.

-Calem a boca! Tá bem que vocês dois não queiram me chamar de "mestre" porque "está fora de moda", mas não vou tolerar insubordinação! Bom, eu "só" ia pedir para me tornar imperador do Mundo, mas agora também posso pedir outra coisa que vivia querendo! Shen-Long, eu quero ficar mais jovem!

-Desejo atendido.

Uma luz dourada envolveu Pilaf e ele desapareceu por alguns segundos. Miso e Shiro olharam de boca aberta. Então a luz se desfez, revelando... Pilaf, exatamente como era antes. Bom, olhando mais de perto, dava pra ver que as ruguinhas no canto dos olhos haviam sumido. Mas o baixinho estava entusiasmado:

-Ah, voltei a ser jovem e bonito de novo- se olhou vaidoso no espelho.

-Pra mim, tá do mesmo jeito.- resmungou Miso, amuada.

-Agora, Shen-Long, como segundo desejo eu quero o supremo...

-SUTIÃ-Goku surgiu do meio do mato.

-Desejo concedido.

Puf! Um sutiã surgiu do nada e veio caindo bem na mão do Goku.

-Que pena, é tamanho GG. A Chichi usa P.- jogou pro Vegeta, que vinha logo atrás -Toma, deve servir na Bulma.

O príncipe ficou vermelhão e largou a peça como se fosse uma batata quente:

-E por que você acha que ele "deve" servir, seu sem-vergonha?

-Bem, é que o Mestre Kame perguntou uma vez que número ela usava e...

Os olhos de Vegeta quase pularam fora:

-ELE PERGUNTOU ISSO ! Eu vou fazer aquele velho tarado em pedaços! E depois será a sua v...

Pilaf tossiu discretamente:

-Ei, psiu. Me dão um minutinho da sua atenção?

Os dois Saiyajins se viraram e viram Miso e Shiro montados em tanques enormes apontando pra eles, e Pilaf entre os dois, muito aborrecido.

-É a última vez que você estraga um pedido meu, senhor Goku!

-Que bom. Quer dizer que vai parar de tentar ser rei do mundo?

Pilaf e seus capangas caíram pra trás.

-Não, idiota-rugiu o anão, enquanto levantavam -Quero dizer que vou acabar com você de uma vez por todas!

-Essa eu pago pra ver.- Vegeta resmungou do canto dele. Goku suspirou.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo, Pi... ué-olhou melhor para os capangas de Pilaf Esses dois eu não conhecia. Cadê Shao e Mai?

Pilaf suspirou tristemente.

-Largaram a vida de crimes. Shao foi trabalhar numa floricultura e Mai num restaurante. Eu tive que me virar com esses dois. suspirou de novo É difícil conseguir bons capangas hoje em dia.

-Mas... chefe-Miso e Shiro começaram a reclamar, ofendidos. Pilaf suspirou de novo e lançou um olhar triste para Goku:

-Viu como é? Essa geração de hoje não tem nenhum respeito.

Goku ia responder, mas Vegeta, que estava farto daquela conversa-mole (e também de ser ignorado), veio com uma das suas:

-Kakaroto, eu não acredito que você tenha interrompido a nossa luta por causa de um palhaço, de uma fedelha e de um animal pulguento. É essa a sua idéia de ameaça à Terra?

-Fedelha- os olhos de Miso soltaram chispas de raiva- Seu coroa malcriado, eu já tenho dezessete anos!

-Pulguento-Shiro se arrepiou todo- Fique sabendo que eu tomo banho todos os dias, seu... seu Schwazenegger que tomou chuva e encolheu!

-Não fiquem parados, ataquem-berrou o palhaço, digo, o Pilaf, roxo de raiva.

Os dois capangas não esperaram segunda ordem e dispararam. Ou melhor, tentaram disparar, porque, antes mesmo que as bombas saíssem, Goku já havia arrancado o canhão do tanque de Miso e Vegeta agarrado o canhão de Shiro e virado o tanque de ponta-cabeça. O coelho conseguiu pular fora antes de ser esmagado e atacou Vegeta, ou melhor, ficou chutando e socando o ar na frente dele, para "dar medo nele"(patético):

-I�! I�! I�! Você pode ser forte, mas não pode me vencer! Eu sou um ninja rigorosamente treinado nas artes ancestrais! Renda-se enquanto pod...

-Haaaaa! Não enche o saco-Vegeta subiu seu ki ao mesmo tempo que fazia um movimento com o braço, causando um ventão e soprou o coelho lá pras conchinchinas. Vendo aquilo, Miso e Pilaf gritaram apavorados e saíram correndo. Os dois Saiyajins ficaram sozinhos com o dragão.

-Fuiu! Essa foi por pouco.- Goku passou a mão na testa.

-Humpf. Perda de tempo ter vindo aqui. Não sei por que ainda lhe dou ouvidos.

-Ei, ainda tem um pedido- avisou Shen-Long lá de cima -Se não querem mais nada, digam, pra eu poder ir embora!

Goku já ia dispensar o dragão, mas Vegeta o interrompeu:

-Falando nisso, por que você desejou um sutiã?

-Sei lá. Foi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça. Acho que foi por causa daquela vez que o Oolong estragou o desejo do Pilaf, pedindo uma calcinha.

-Típico daquele porco. O que eu não esperava era que você também fosse um pervertido, Kakaroto.

-Pervertido? Eeeeu?

-Pervertido, sim! Ou acha que eu esqueci quando você ofereceu uma foto da Bulma para aquele velho gagá do Kaioshin?

-Ei... eu estou esperando...- avisou Shen-Long. Nenhum dos dois ouviu.

-Aquilo foi uma emergência pra trazer a Terra de volta! Assim como agora! Não tinha outro jeito!

-Não me interessa se tinha ou não outro jeito! Por que tem sempre que envolver minha esposa nos seus planos sujos?

Goku perdeu a paciência:

-Vegeta, às vezes eu gostaria que você estivesse no meu lugar!

Vegeta arregalou os olhos, percebendo o que ia acontecer:

-Não diga isso, Kakaroto...!

Tarde demais.

-Desejo atendido -disse Shen-Long -Aproveitem bem.

-Não! Espere...- Goku começou, mas foi envolvido por uma esfera de luz dourada. Uma esfera igual envolveu Vegeta. Em seguida, um facho de luz ligou as duas esferas. Depois de alguns segundos, os Saiyajins reapareceram, só que, curiosamente, Vegeta agora estava no lugar de Goku e vice-versa. O dragão permitiu-se um sorriso em sua cara habitualmente impassível, como se estivesse se segurando para não rir:

-Até a próxima.- e sumiu. As esferas se espalharam pelo mundo. Depois, um longo silêncio.

Então...

-MAAALDIIIIIITOOOOOOOO-o grito desesperado de Vegeta espantou os pássaros das árvores.

Bulma e Chi-Chi tomavam café na cozinha da Corporação Cápsula, enquanto os filhos brincavam por aí.

-Foi legal vocês terem aparecido para uma visita, Chi-chi. Nós já estávamos com saudades.

-Oh, você sabe como é o Goku. Quando ele treina se esquece dos outros. E eu e Goten passamos a maior parte do tempo sozinhos, já que o Gohan está sempre estudando ou saindo com a Videl. suspirou Tá certo que eu quero que ele case com a Videl porque nós precisamos muito do dinheiro do pai dela, mas ele deveria pensar um pouco em mim, também! deu um longo suspiro : Os homens são tão ingratos e egoístas!

-Ah, eu sei como é. Vegeta às vezes ainda age como se morasse em um hotel, se bem que ele mudou muito. Agora ele até sai com Trunks de vez em quando, sem eu mandar!

Chichi olhou cética para a amiga.

-Difícil de acreditar. Mas é verdade que nem todos podem ter um pai carinhoso como o meu Goku.

Bulma, é claro, não podia deixar passar:

-O que está insinuando? Vegeta pode não parecer muito afetuoso mas é um bom pai! E passa muito mais tempo com a família dele do que o... Goku?

Goku estava entrando na cozinha, todo sujo, esfarrapado e esfolado, como sempre acontecia quando voltava de um treino. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção era que ele estava com uma cara de dar medo. Não cumprimentou nenhuma das duas e foi direto até a geladeira.

-Alguma coisa errada, Goku-quis saber Bulma, confusa com aquele comportamento estranho.

Goku grunhiu e se serviu de água gelada, que bebeu de um gole só. Indignada com aquela falta de modos, Chichi se levantou e deu um tapa no ombro dele:

-A Bulma lhe fez uma pergunta! Não vai responder?

Ele se virou, ultrajado:

-Como se atreve a bater em mim, mulher!

Por um instante ela ficou parada com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados, não só pela reação completamente inesperada do marido mas também porque a voz não era dele, e sim de uma pessoa que ela detestava. Então explodiu:

-Já chega! Nunca mais deixo você treinar com aquele grosso do Vegeta! Está ficando igualzinho a ele! Até a voz está igual!

-É porque eu sou o Vegeta, sua idiota!

-Que brincadeira é essa... -sentiu um dedo cutucando seu ombro e se virou. Vegeta estava atrás dela, mas a expressão de seu rosto não era a dele.

-Não é brincadeira, Chichi -falou, com a voz do Goku.

Chichi revirou os olhos e desmaiou.

Bulma, que até então observara tudo em silêncio, fitou atônita os dois homens. O que se parecia com Goku se virou:

-Não vai desmaiar também, vai-olhou Bulma nos olhos, com uma expressão bem familiar.

-Ve-Ve-Vegeta!

-E Goku- acrescentou o homem que parecia com Vegeta. Os olhos, entretanto, estavam mais redondos, com um ar de inocência que o príncipe Saiyajin nunca tivera na vida- Precisamos muito da sua ajuda, Bulma.

-MAS O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊS DOIS!

É claro que, com o berrão que ela deu, Trunks, Goten e os pais de Bulma entraram correndo. Os dois Saiyajins tiraram as mãos dos ouvidos:

-Droga, mulher, precisa gritar desse jeito?

-Que truque maneiro, senhor Goku! O senhor está falando igualzinho ao papai!

-Que truque o quê, moleque! Eu sou o seu pai!

-Não é truque.- explicou Goku- ALguém me ajuda aqui com a Chichi, por favor!

Foi um pandemônio daqueles. Goten abriu um berreiro ao ver a mãe desmaiada, a sra. Briefs teve um chilique ao ouvir as vozes dos dois homens "trocadas", Trunks e o Dr. perguntavam o que estava acontecendo, Goku insistia que não era nada de grave e ia ficar tudo bem, Vegeta ficava num canto de braços cruzados resmungando "imbecis" e Bulma berrava pra que calassem a boca.

Finalmente Bulma fez a mãe parar de choramingar e cuidar de Chichi, depois ordenou que os dois homens contassem tudo tintim por tintim. Trunks também conseguiu acabar com a choradeira do Goten, mas este, assustado e confuso, se escondeu atrás dele. O garoto mais velho levou um tempo pra convencer o seu amiguinho que aquela não era a atitude de um guerreiro; mesmo assim, Goten só se tranqüilizou quando Trunks o fez ver como os pais deles estavam engraçados. E, realmente, era engraçado ver "Goku" de cara fechada e falando grosso, ou "Vegeta" sem as sombrancelhas cerradas e botando a mão atrás do pescoço, naquele jeito de mangolão do Goku (bom, era o Goku mesmo!). Pra não dizer perturbador.

Goku contou interrompido por ocasionais alfinetadas de Vegeta e um "Trunks, o que é sutiã?" do Goten a confusão toda com Pilaf e Shen-Long. Atendendo ao "pedido" de Goku, o dragão pusera Vegeta em seu lugar, ou seja, trocara as suas mentes, exatamente como o Comandante Guinyu fizera com ele há muitos anos e episódios atrás. Vegeta não se conformava:

-...E por causa da sua boca grande vou ter que esperar um ano pra fazer aquele maldito lagarto desmanchar essa trapalhada! Até l�, meu corpo terá sido contaminado pela sua imbecilidade!

-E você, acha que eu gosto de estar no SEU corpo! Tá certo que fui eu que disse aquilo, mas a culpa foi sua!

-Não sei do que está falando. -Vegeta cruzou os braços e olhou para o lado.

-Ah, sabe sim! Se você tivesse me deixado dispensar Shen-Long em vez de ficar discutindo por causa de um sutiã, não estaríamos nessa situação! Ele deve ter feito de propósito porque deixamos ele esperando!

-E o sutiã? interrompeu Bulma.

-Hã-os dois homens olharam pra ela, confusos. Trunks ficou constrangido:

-Pô, mãe...

-Como era esse sutiã- Bulma insistiu -Era bonito?

-Acho que sim. Tinha um lacinho na frente e uma rendinha, eu acho.

-E onde ele est�?

-Ficou lá no mato. Vegeta jogou fora.

-O quê- virou-se furiosa para o marido-Como é que você pôde! Seu egoísta! Depois de tudo que fiz por você! Poderia ter trazido ele pra mim mas, como sempre o Príncipe dos Mequetrefes vem em primeiro, segundo e terceiro lugares! Porque é que eu ainda me importo com você bláblábláblá...

Todo mundo recuou pra não receber parte do tufão, menos Goku, que estava achando muito engraçado e Vegeta, que não podia devido a seu orgulho (mas bem que queria):

-Pra que tanto escarcéu por causa de uma porcaria de sutiã? Você tem uma gaveta cheia deles!

-Não é o sutiã em si, seu insensível! A primeira vez que você tem oportunidade de me dar um presente e você joga fora!

-Mamãe... -disse Trunks, que havia trazido um copo de água pra Chichi, a pedido da avó- Acho que a tia Chichi está voltando a si.

-Ooohh... -a morena gemeu, esfregando a testa -T-tive um pesadelo horrível... sonhei que o meu Goku era... era... olhou pro lado e viu Goku com a cara de Vegeta, sorrindo pra ela:

-Como est�, Chichi?

-AAAAAHHHHHHHH-deu um pulo e se jogou nos braços de Vegeta.

-Sai pra l�, carrapato- ele protestou, largando a mulher no chão.

-Vegeta! Não trate a Chichi desse jeito-Goku censurou, ajudando a esposa a levantar.

Chichi olhou para um, depois para o outro:

-Então... é verdade? Você é que é o meu Goku?

-Sim. Foi um mal-entendido com o Shen-Long que...

-BUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ- atirou-se no ombro do marido e caiu num daqueles choros de sair cachoeira dos olhos.

-Pare com essa choradeira-Vegeta reclamou -Está ensopando a minha roupa!

-Calma, Chichi, não é o fim do mundo-Goku deu uns tapinhas no ombro da mulher.

-NÃO É O FIM DO MUNDO? Como pode ficar assim tão tranqüilo e me dizer que não é o fim do mundo- largou ele e agarrou Bulma pela roupa-Não pode fazer alguma coisa? O meu marido não pode ficar com essa cara feia!

Bulma instantaneamente virou uma fera:

-Cara feia? Fique sabendo que todas as mulheres morrem de inveja porque nenhuma tem um marido tão bonito quanto o meu! O Vegeta não tem essa cara de bobo-apontou para o Goku.

-Pô, Bulma... -ele fez bico, ofendido. Vegeta sorriu com o canto da boca e os garotos deram risadinhas.

-O meu Goku pode ter cara de bobo, mas ele sorri, não está sempre carrancudo! E ele tem um corpão, não é como esse anão de jardim!

Vegeta cerrou os dentes com a ofensa, mas Bulma falou no lugar dele:

-Meu marido pode ser baixo mas tem um corpo maravilhoso! E tem um cabelo lindo, também!

-Lindo? Ha! Pra pinheiro de Natal só faltam as luzinhas!

Ouviu-se um som que parecia um trovão:

"O VEGETA É MUITO LINDO SIM!"

O barulho foi tão forte que a casa estremeceu. Chegou a cair reboco do teto em cima de todo mundo.

-Nossa! Que barulho foi esse- indagou o dr. Briefs, depois que todos destaparam os ouvidos -Parecia uma bomba atômica.

-Não. São as fãs do Vegeta.- Goku sacudiu a caliça do cabelo -Ainda bem que foram só "algumas": se fosse do mundo inteiro, teriam destruído a cidade. É melhor você parar com isso, Chichi, antes que elas se zanguem mais. Teve uma garota que chamou o Vegeta de feio e só faltaram expulsar ela do fórum.

-Quem mandou ser cega e burra- Vegeta sorriu, envaidecido (bem entendido que a opinião dele não é a minha ' ). Chichi cruzou os braços e torceu o nariz.

-Humpf! Pelo menos alguém concorda comigo.

-Bom- fez Trunks- e o que é que a gente vai fazer agora?

Numa coisa todos concordavam: um ano era tempo demais para Vegeta e Goku permanecerem daquele jeito. Bulma lembrou que talvez as esferas de Nova Namek não tivessem sido usadas. Por que Goku não teleportava os dois até l�?

-Não dá. Quando Shen-Long trocou nossas mentes não trocou os nossos kis, e ainda não aprendemos bem como usar os poderes um do outro. Pra voarmos até aqui já foi difícil.

-Quer dizer que o papai tá com o ki do tio Vegeta e o tio Vegeta tá com o ki do papai?

-Tio é a...

-É, é isso mesmo, Goten.- Goku cortou ligeiro -Você é um garoto esperto. Bulma, eu estava pensando se podíamos usar a sua nave pra irmos até lá.

-Minha nave- Bulma engoliu em seco -Hã... Goku, é que...

O dr. Briefs falou por ela:

-É impossível! Aquela nave foi desmontada há anos. Bulma a usou para construir uma nova Câmara de Gravidade pro Vegeta.

-Essa não!

Chichi lançou um olhar de desprezo para o casal:

-É o quese chama dejogar pérolas aos porcos...

Bulma mostrou-lhe a língua. Vegeta ignorou as duas. O dr. Briefs continuou:

-Eu posso construir outra nave, é claro, mas vai levar um tempo pra ficar pronta. Uns oito meses, pelos menos.

-Oito meses- todo mundo deixou cair o queixo.

Bulma abriu a boca pra dizer que não podia ser tanto tempo assim, mas Goku passou na frente dela:

-E quanto tempo leva se não instalar máquina de capuccino, jacuzzi, video-game, aparelho de som, sauna, frigobar, etc? Só a nave, sem acessórios?

-Ah, aí leva umas quatro semanas. Mas vai ser uma viagem muito tediosa.

Uns caíram pra trás e outros ficaram com gotas na testa.

-Papai, o senhor não tem jeito!

-Bem, melhor quatro semanas do que um ano, não é mesmo-Goku sorriu -Estou louco pra ir pra casa tomar um banho e jantar. Vamos, Chichi?

-Hã... Goku... você não vai.

Goku deu um pulo:

-Hã! Como assim eu não vou?

-Acho que Bulma pode ficar com você enquanto os dois estiverem assim, não é?

Bulma não parecia nada entusiasmada com isso.

-Bom... claro que posso, mas...

-Eu sinto muito, Goku, mas não posso ficar com você lá em casa desse jeito. Os vizinhos podem pensar que eu estou te traindo.

-Ora, que bobagem...

-Por favor, não insista. -Chichi olhou o chão, muito triste -Vai ser difícil pra mim ficar longe de você de novo, mas ... se eu tiver que conviver com a cara do Vegeta na minha casa todos os dias... acho que não vou agüentar.- enxugou uma lágrima.

-Está bem. Acho que entendo.- Goku disse, mesmo não entendendo nada.

-Você pode ficar num dos quartos de hóspedes, Goku. -Bulma tentou anim�-lo.

-O quê-Vegeta deixou cair o queixo- Então Kakaroto vai mesmo ficar na minha casa?

-É MINHA casa, se o senhor tá lembrado. Ou é o senhor que paga imposto, comida, etc?

"Ih, vão começar de novo" pensou todo mundo, e começaram a sair de fininho. Os dois meninos foram brincar e a sra. Briefs aproveitou pra levar Goku para a cozinha, afim de lhe preparar um lanche porque o "pobrezinho", pra variar, estava faminto. Felizmente a discussão durou pouco. Pra variar, Bulma ganhou e Vegeta saiu bufando (também pra variar). Quando ela entrou na cozinha, pra confirmar a Goku que ele ficaria sim (como se ninguém soubesse), Chichi já estava lá se despedindo :

-Eu vou mandar as suas coisas pra cá e um pouco da minha comidinha caseira, não se preocupe.

-Seria bom. -suspirou Bulma -Com dois Saiyajins em casa a gente tem que chamar o caminhão de suprimentos semana sim semana não, imagina com o Goku aqui. Como é que você consegue eu não sei, Chichi...

-Posso ficar aqui também-Goten vinha entrando na cozinha.

-Claro que não! Você tem aula particular amanhã, lembra? É verdade que não precisa se tornar um cientista como seu irmão, mas mesmo assim anda muito folgado e... -saiu puxando o filho pela mão.

-Ah mãe... eu não quero aula! É muito chato- Goten choramingou, enquanto subiam no aerocarro e levantavam vôo. Trunks acenou pro amigo:

-Boa sorte nos estudos -gritou, caçoando . Aí se virou e viu a mãe olhando pra ele com um olhar meio semelhante ao da Chichi.

-Falando nisso, mocinho, como andam as suas lições de casa?

O garoto apoiou o peso do corpo num pé, depois no outro.

-Hum... bem... acho que vou ter que subir agora.- e escapuliu.

Bulma abanou a cabeça. Esse seu filho estava ficando mais malandro que o pai dele. Falando nisso, aonde estava Vegeta? Procurou por ele, ouviu um barulho de água correndo no banheiro e deu uma espiada. Vegeta estava tomando banho. Mesmo sabendo que era ele e não o Goku, ficou vermelha e desviou os olhos. Foi quando viu as famosas roupas laranja espalhadas no chão, imundas e rasgadas da briga.

"Que nojo!" segurou com as pontas dos dedos e levou pra botar no lixo.

No chuveiro, Vegeta ainda estava bufando, tão irritado que nem percebeu a esposa entrar e sair. Que inferno. Ele, o príncipe dos Saiyajins, no corpo de um soldado de terceira classe! Que desonra!

A culpa era toda dele! Se não tivesse insistido pra ir ver o que aquele anão estava fazendo não estariam nessa encrenca. Só não matara o desgraçado porque estaria matando seu próprio corpo, e também porque não conseguia usar direito o ki do Kakaroto.

Depois, começara a pensar. Talvez ficar com o corpo de Kakaroto, só por uns tempos, não fosse tão ruim assim. Poderia aprender a dominar o ki dele e se transformar em Super Saiyajin 3. Poderia finalmente derrotar o miserável numa luta. Só não esperava ter de agüent�-lo morando na sua própria casa. Tudo por causa daquela bruxa e suas frescuras!

Bah, mulher só servia pra dar trabalho. Ainda por cima, tinham um péssimo gosto: olha só essas toalhas: só botam toalha cor-de-rosa no banheiro! E ainda por cima com florzinhas. Se enxugou, fez cara feia pro espelho:

Grrr. Que raiva. Não sei o que é pior: Kakaroto morando na minha casa, ver a cara de imbecil dele ao me olhar no espelho ou ter que vestir as roupas del...

**-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-** os berros dele davam pra ouvir na casa toda. Vieram correndo Bulma, Trunks e o Goku, ainda com a boca cheia.

-Credo, Vegeta, precisa fazer esse escândalo?

-Não enche! O que você fez com as roupas que estavam aqui?

-Se está falando daqueles trapos fedorentos, eu joguei fora, é claro!

-O QUÊ !

-Você não ia vestir aquela nojeira com o corpo limpinho do banho, ia?

-E o que mais posso vestir? As minhas roupas não cabem neste maldito corpo!

-Claro que não cabem. Mas não se preocupe: a Chichi ficou de trazer algumas roupas do Goku, enquanto vocês estiverem desse jeito.

-E até ela voltar daquele fim de mundo eu vou ficar nu?

-Se enrola na toalha, ué. Ninguém mandou você tomar banho sem roupa pra mudar.

-Eu, o príncipe da raça guerreira, de toalha de florzinha? Nem pensar!

-Então fica trancado aí. É até melhor, pras taradas que estão lendo esse fic não ficarem se babando com o MEU marido!

-Só se forem fãs do senhor Goku, mãe- Trunks meteu a colher -Tecnicamente, não é o papai que tá pelado.

-TRUNKS! Isso é coisa que se diga? Vai já lavar a sua boca com sabão!

-Não é culpa minha! Você e o papai dizem essas coisas o tempo todo!

-Já chega, Trunks! Você está de castigo! Agora, vá lavar a boca com sabão... e os ouvidos, também-e saiu empurrando o garoto pro outro banheiro.

-Eiii! E eu? Enquanto vocês discutem aí eu vou pegar uma pneumonia!

-Calma, Vegeta. Eu vou lá em casa pegar minhas roupas pra você.- Goku levou dois dedos à testa, mas não saiu do lugar -Droga, esqueci que não posso mais me teleportar. Por que você não tenta?

-Kakaroto, se você pensa que eu vou ficar aparecendo e desaparecendo desnudo pelo planeta afora pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva! E mesmo que conseguisse chegar na sua casa, aquela psicopata da sua mulher era capaz de me atacar!

-Não sabia que você tinha medo da Chichi... -Goku sorriu, malicioso.

-Grrrrrrr! Eu sou o príncipe dos Saiyajins! Não tenho medo de ninguém!

-É, mas naquela vez que a gente encontrou os vermes na barriga do Majin Buu você ficou se borrando de medo! Nunca vou esquecer a sua cara...

Vegeta ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Depois, disse, bem devagar:

-Pelado ou não, Kakaroto, se você abrir a boca mais uma vez eu juro que saio daqui e você vai se arrepender de ter me poupado tantas vezes!

Bulma ligou pra Chichi pedindo pra trazer as coisas do Goku de uma vez, ou ia ter um Saiyajin andando nu pela casa e a autora teria que mudar o fic pra Categoria Restritos em vez de 12 anos. Por isso, quem finalmente trouxe as roupas não foi a Chichi e sim o Gohan. Ele convencera a mãe que iria mais rápido voando do que ela com o aerocarro, e NÃO, não ia prejudicar os seus estudos. O rapaz estava curioso para ver seu pai com a cara do Vegeta:

-Puxa, papai, o senhor ficou esquisito. Nunca pensei que ia ver o sr. Vegeta sorrir.

-Engraçado , o Goten e o Trunks disseram a mesma coisa. A mãe da Bulma também. Por que ser�?

-Hum... Papai, eu queria que me explicasse o que aconteceu com o sr. Vegeta. Mamãe falou qualquer coisa sobre ele ser orgulhoso demais pra usar florzinha, não entendi direito porque ela não parava de rir.

Goku explicou, e todos caíram na risada.

-A senhora deixou o sr. Vegeta pelado, Bulma?

-Senhora não! Não foi culpa minha que ele tenha ido tomar banho sem uma muda decente...

-BULMAA-ouviu-se um berro lá do banheiro -Aquela bruxa ainda não chegou?

Bulma revirou os olhos.

-Ai, ai. Venha, Gohan. É melhor levar logo essas roupas antes que o nosso nudista acidental morra de frio. -conduziu o rapaz até o banheiro.

-Senhor Vegeta? É o Gohan. Eu... eu trouxe as suas roupas, hã... as roupas do papai pro senhor usar...

-Por que demorou tanto-rosnou o vozeirão. A porta abriu uma frestinha. Lá dentro, só se viam os dois olhos zangados espiando-Passa pra c�!

Gohan recuou. Não conseguia imaginar Vegeta com a cara do seu pai.

-Hã... o senhor tem certeza? A mamãe escolheu umas peças que eu nunca vi o papai us...

-DÁ AQUI E DEIXA DE ONDA-a mãozona frenética se estendeu na direção dele. Agarrou as peças de roupa, depois bateu a porta -Grunf...fica enroland... -parou de repente.

-Vegeta, tem alguma coisa errada?

Fez-se um longo silêncio, daqueles que precedem uma tempestade ou a chegada de um tsunami.

-Papai, é impressão minha ou o seu ki está subindo? Gohan começou a suar. Goku também:

-É, é sim... acho que Vegeta aprendeu a usar o meu ki mais rápido que eu pensava... -sussurrou no ouvido do filho mais velho-Gohan, se a Chichi mandou o que eu penso que mandou, é melhor você ir saindo agora.

-É-é melhor... -o rapaz deu um abraço no pai e saiu ligeirinho.

Mal Gohan se foi, saiu uma luz do banheiro. A porta chegou a curvar pra trás:

-ISSO É ALGUMA BRINCADEIRA!

-Vegeta ! Não se atreva a se transformar em Super Saiyajin dentro de casa! Vai destruir o banheiro!

-#! DE MOLEQUE DESGRAÇADO EU VOU FAZÊ-LO EM PEDAÇOS E DEPOIS VOU MATAR AQUELA BRUXA!

Foi um custo convencer Vegeta a sair vestido com as roupas que Chichi sadicamente lhe mandara. Bulma, Goku e até Trunks argumentaram com ele que não poderia ser tão ruim assim, e que passar o resto da vida escondido num banheiro não era a atitude de um príncipe dos Saiyajin.

-...e além disso, a minha maquiagem preferida está nesse banheiro, seu egoísta-terminou Bulma.

-Como se maquiagem adiantasse alguma coisa. -foi o resmungo. A mulher se inteiriçou toda:

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE-o ki dela até pareceu subir. O príncipe capitulou.

-Está bem, vou sair, mas é só porque eu quero. E não riam!

Goku, Trunks e Bulma procuraram manter-se o mais sérios possível quando a porta se abriu. Não por muito tempo.

Vegeta saiu do banheiro usando uma túnica chinesa verde e bordada, daquelas fechadas por pauzinhos, com gola alta e aberturas laterais, e de calças no mesmo estilo:

-Agora sei porque Kakaroto usa as suas roupas de luta o tempo todo.

Foi uma risada geral.

-Não riam! Eu disse pra não rirem-mas a indignação dele só aumentou a hilaridade da situação. Até Trunks, mesmo com um pouco de medo do pai, riu, tapando a boca. Os adultos riam às gargalhadas:

-Tá uma gracinha, amor. Só falta o riquix�- o comentário de Bulma aumentou a risada geral. Trunks até arriscou:

-Não esquece o chapéu de cule, mãe!

-Grrr...

-Riquixá... essa foi boa... -Goku rolava de rir no chão.- Sabe, Vegeta, quando a Chichi me deu essa roupa eu também não gostei, mas agora... só pra ver essa cena valeu ela ter comprado! Hahahaha!

-Aaaargh! Cale a boca! Isso é culpa su... -os olhos de Vegeta se arregalaram ao ver as roupas do Goku.

-Que m... você está vestindo aí?

-Olha como fala na frente do nosso filho-Bulma protestou -EU autorizei o Goku a vestir essa camisa. Só assim pra você usar as coisas que eu lhe dou!

Goku estava usando calças violeta e uma camisa de um tom indefinido entre o pink e o cor de goiaba, daquelas que se vê a quilômetros de distância. Vegeta quase teve um treco, porque ele ganhara aquela camisa de Bulma há alguns Natais atrás e socara lááááá no fundo do armário, esperando uma oportunidade pra se livrar dela. Desgraçadamente, havia esquecido.

Aproveitando que a mulher tinha ido à cozinha supervisionar o preparo da janta, ameaçou, baixinho:

-Seu... você está querendo me desmoralizar, Kakaroto? Vai tirar isso j�!

-Ah, qualé, Vegeta. Custei pra achar alguma coisa no seu guarda-roupa que não fosse preta nem azul.

-E o que tem contra o azul? É a cor da nobreza!

-Nada, eu também gosto de azul. É que...

Um berro vindo da cozinha interrompeu a discussão sobre roupas.

-GOKUUUU!

Os três vieram correndo.

A geladeira e a despensa estavam limpinhas. Na mesa, potes de iogurte, sorvete e muitas outras coisas se empilhavam. Todos vazios. A sra. Briefs fitava a bagunça, muito desconsolada.

-Não sei como isso aconteceu. Eu deixei o Veg...o Gokuzinho aqui comendo o lanchinho dele, depois quando voltei estava assim...

-A... Acabaram até com o sorvete- Trunks inspecionou horrorizado os potes limpinhos.

-Acabou, você quer dizer. -Vegeta lançou um olhar cortante ao Goku -É óbvio que quando a mente vazia do Kakaroto foi parar no meu corpo, o apetite dele foi junto.

Três pares de olhos ferozes se fixaram no Sayajin mais forte do universo, que se encolheu.

-Como você pôde... -os olhos da cientista cintilaram perigosamente. Ele recuou.

-E-eu estava com fome, Bulma. O lanche da sua mãe só deu pra entrada...

-Você comeu tudo o que havia na casa! Até a margarina! Nem Vegeta e Trunks fazem isso!

-Seu desgraçado-Vegeta agarrou o rival pela roupa, tão irritado que Goku se encolheu. O fato dele estar baixinho agora só piorava sua situação- Vai acabar estragando o meu valioso corpo com as suas maluquices!

-Vegeta, você é um Saiyajin como eu. Deveria entender.

-SOU SAIYAJIN MAS NÃO SOU GLUTÃO ! Está querendo me engordar, seu...?

-Ai... falando nisso...- Goku botou as mãos na barriga -eu estou me sentindo meio estufado...

Vegeta tinha razão: o estômago dele podia ser o de um Saiyajin, mas não era como o do Goku. Este teve que tomar um Eucil pra ajudar a descer toda aquela comida e mais um chazinho da mãe da Bulma, daqueles bem "gostosos", hehehe. Naquela noite a família Briefs jantou pizza, enquanto o responsável ficava olhando de um canto da cozinha, muito jururu.

Só a sra. Briefs ficou com pena:

-Coitado do Gokuzinho. A gente devia guardar um pedacinho pra el...

-NÃO!

Finalmente chegou a hora de dormir. Bulma desceu para o quarto, depois de verificar se Trunks estava mesmo deitado e não jogando videogame, e percebeu que Vegeta vinha atrás dela.

-E onde é que o senhor pensa que vai?

-Pergunta boba.- ele deu um sorriso de predador e pôs a mão na cintura dela -Você me deve uma compensação por ter me obrigado a passar quase duas horas trancado sem roupa no banheiro.

Bulma tentou corresponder ao sorriso, mas se retesou e recuou um pouco. Vegeta franziu a testa àquela rejeição, porém logo em seguida entendeu. Quase esquecera que estava com a cara do Kakaroto; mas não era aquele maldito detalhe que ia estragar o seu bem-bão.

Puxou a mulher para os braços e inclinou o rosto na direção dela. Era a primeira vez, percebeu, que podia olh�-la de perto sem erguer os olhos. Hum, talvez essa troca não fosse assim tão ruim.

-Feche os olhos, baka. -sussurrou- Faça que nem a mulher daquele filme idiota que você gosta tanto.

-Ghost não é idiota... -ela resmungou, mas obedeceu.

O beijo e o jeito de tocar eram de Vegeta, e fechando bem os olhos, por alguns segundos Bulma conseguiu manter a ilusão. Porém o gosto da boca, o calor e o cheiro do corpo que a abraçava eram diferentes, e aquilo deixava seus hormônios confusos. Mesmo que se esforçasse, não conseguiria corresponder. Ah, só funcionava com a Demi Moore, mesmo!

Ela abriu os olhos e o empurrou.

-Vegeta, por favor...

-Quê? Vai dar ataque de frescura que nem a mulher do Kakaroto?

-Não. Eu sei que é você, mas... mesmo de olhos fechados, me sinto como se estivesse beijando meu irmão.

-Mas você não tem irmão! A não ser que tenha mentido pra mim...

-Não, bobo. É que eu sempre considerei Goku como um irmão mais novo. Me sinto como se estivesse me aproveitando dele, e traindo você e a Chichi.

-Não sabia que você era tão moralista -Vegeta zombou, mas por dentro estava satisfeito de saber que a esposa lhe era tão fiel e que o afeto dela por Kakaroto não ia além do fraternal.

-Não se trata de moral! A Chichi exagerou, mas eu sei como ela se sente! Ao contrário de vocês dois, que só pensam no próprio umbigo!

Vegeta revirou os olhos.

-Grunf. Essa foi a desculpa mais tola que eu já ouvi, depois da dor de cabeça. Também já não quero mais. -fez menção de entrar no quarto, mas Bulma barrou-o com o braço.

-Hã... você não se importa de ir dormir com o Goku, se importa-ela sorriu amarelo, sabendo muito bem que sim.

-Quê? Não basta me deixar sem sexo, vai me expulsar do quarto também?

Agora foi Bulma quem revirou os olhos:

-Iih, não precisa ser melodramático. É só por alguns dias, meu garanhão Saiyajin.

-Mas...

-Sem "mas". Quando vocês tiverem voltado de Namek, vamos descontar todo o tempo perdido, eu prometo.- piscou com um sorriso encantador e bateu a porta na cara dele.

Vegeta chegou rosnando na ala de hóspedes. Goku estava esperando por ele, como se já soubesse que Bulma ia lhe dar o fora:

-Ô Vegeta, onde é que você guarda a sua escova de dentes?

PUM! Um socão jogou ele pra trás. Vegeta só não bateu com mais força de receio de não ter mais dentes pra escovar quando recuperasse o seu corpo.

Goku sentou no chão vendo estrelinhas e esferazinhas do dragão:

-Que foi que eu fiz agora?

-Kakaroto, depois que voltarmos ao normal, se eu nunca mais vir a sua cara vai ser pouco tempo-e foi se deitar soltando fumacinha. Goku ficou sentado, esfregando o queixo, sem entender nada:

-Eu hein? Parece que o Vegeta fica mais estressado no meu corpo do que no dele.

Continua...

_"Oi! Eu sou o Goku! Nossos cabelos mudaram mas as nossas vozes continuam as mesmas. A propósito, Vegeta, o que você fez comigo foi abuso!' _

_**Vegeta:** "Kakaroto, já é ruim eu ter que usar as suas malditas roupas, mas não vou usar o meu ...o seu cabelo dessa maneira ridícula!"_

_**Bulma:** Já chega! O Trunks e o Goten são mais maduros que vocês dois!Eu vou arrumar essa nave agora mesmo e vamos partir para Nova Namek nem que eu tenha que trabalhar até de madrugada!_

_**Goku:** "Será que a garota misteriosa de quem o senhor Kaio falou vai poder ajudar a gente? Não percam o próximo capítulo de Trocando as Bolas será...mmmmm!"_

_**SL**(tapando a boca do Goku) Será nada! Você já contou mais do que devia, Goku! Se contar o nome da Parte 2, vai estragar a surpresa!" Espero que tenham gostado, pessoal, E continuem de olho! Bijus!_

**Vocabulário**

de Misô-Shirú, sopa de tofu e algas.

Vilmaaaaaaaaa! ;) Brincadeirinha. ;):)

riquix�: espécie de táxi chinês: aquele carrinho puxado por um homem que os turistas usam nos desenhos animados.

chapéu de cule: chapéu triangular tipicamente chinês, usado por trabalhadores do campo e condutores de riquix�, é lógico.

Aquela cena de Ghost em que o fantasma possui a vidente que está ajudando ele (Whoopi Goldberg) para poder tocar a esposa, e ela fecha os olhos pra imaginar que é o corpo dele que a está abraçando, em vez da Whoopy. Só em filme mesmo... -


	2. Em Busca das Cartas Clow

**Trocando as Bolas**

**Parte Dois**

**A Busca Pelas Cartas Clow**

Como se lembram, por causa de um pequeno mal-entendido, Shen-long trocou os corpos de Vegeta e Goku mas não os kis. Por causa disso, Goku se viu obrigado a passar a noite na Corporação Cápsula, até voltar ao normal ou Chichi aceitá-lo com a cara do Vegeta, mesmo. Vegeta, por sua vez, descobriu que vestir tamanho G pode levar a situações embaraçosas, e que truques usados em filmes idiotas só funcionam mesmo em filmes idiotas.

A manhã seguinte não parecia muito melhor para nossos heróis...

Ô Vegeta! Por que está demorando tanto? Eu tenho que ir no banheiro! - Goku corria aflito de um lado para o outro na frente da porta do banheiro, com as mãos entre as pernas.

Não enche, Kakaroto! Há outros banheiros na casa!

Mas até eu achar um vai ser tarde demais!

Grrrrrrr! Já vou! Pronto! - Vegeta abriu a porta.

Goku deixou o queixo cair no chão:

O que você fez com o meu cabelo?

Com bastante gel e o laquê da senhora Briefs, Vegeta fizera o possível para deixar o cabelo de Goku na forma de chama do seu cabelo original. Só que o resultado ficou mais pra gancho, porque o cabelo era mais mole e não conseguia sustentar o peso do "penteado": assim, a ponta caiu pro lado, fazendo uma curva.

Qual é o problema? O seu cabelo sempre fica em pé quando você se transforma em Super Saiyajin!

É diferente! Você vai desmanchar isso aí agora mesmo!

Escute aqui: já é ruim ter que usar as suas malditas roupas, mas não vou usar o meu cabelo... o seu cabelo daquela maneira ridícula!

Ah, é? Então olha o que eu faço com o SEU cabelo!-Goku agarrou um pente e gel.

Kakaroto, não se atreva!

Bulma estava na cozinha com a mãe preparando o café (tinham mandado vir o caminhão de suprimentos) quando Trunks chegou correndo:

Mãe, mãe, vem depressa! O papai e o Sr. Goku estão se pegando!

E quando é que eles não estão? - ela disse, mas seguiu o filho.

Quando chegou ao banheiro, quase caiu de costas.

Com muito gel, Goku havia tentado deixar o cabelo de Vegeta espalhado para os lados que nem o seu, mas, ao contrário de seu próprio cabelo, o do príncipe era menos flexível. Mal conseguia dividir o cabelo, ele ficava um pouquinho na posição e Vupt! subia de volta à forma inicial, ainda que um pouquinho mais desgrenhado. Na terceira vez, Vegeta não se conteve e caiu na risada. Irritado, Goku pegou um batom e pó de arroz. O príncipe parou de rir na hora.

Kakaroto...

Goku sorriu malignamente e espalhou o pó pelo rosto.

...eu estou lhe avisando...

Goku começou a passar o batom nos lábios.

Você pediu por isso! - Vegeta agarrou um estojo com sombras de diversas cores. Foi nesse ponto que Trunks passou pelo banheiro, viu a guerra começar e foi correndo avisar a mãe. Quando Bulma chegou, o banheiro estava uma mixórdia, com lápis, batons e outros produtos de beleza espalhados por toda a parte, inclusive nas paredes. Goku havia branqueado o rosto todo e posto cílios postiços; além disso, estava fazendo "sardas" no rosto, como a boneca Emília. Já Vegeta, sendo o machão que era e nada chegado a brincadeiras, não se sentia à vontade para se maquiar como um palhaço, ainda que aquele rosto não fosse o dele. Por isso, enchera os braços e o rosto com palavrões e rabiscos coloridos. Parecia ter sido atacado por um pichador maluco.

Olha o que eu faço com o SEU rosto! - um botava mais rímel e dava um berro porque o olho começou a arder.

Ah é? Então olha o que eu faço com o seu!- o outro acrescentava raivosamente um grande F... com batom carmin na testa já riscada de sombra azul, produzindo um borrão arroxeado.

AAH!

Vegeta e Goku se viraram e viram Bulma estática na porta do banheiro, os olhos parecendo que iam saltar para fora, e Trunks atrás dela, muito pálido.

Sujou! – os dois Saiyajins disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Ih... Eu tenho que ir pra escola. - Trunks disse, escapulindo antes que a bomba estourasse perto dele.

Transformada em estátua, o olhar esgazeado, Bulma os fitava de boca aberta. Parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas só fazia:

Aah... aah...

Os Saiyajins se entreolharam, confusos.

Aah... aah... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Em vez da bronca que esperavam, ela começou a rir histericamente. Agarrou a barriga de tanto rir e caiu no chão.

As testas dos dois se encheram de gotinhas. Ficaram ali de pé, parados, olhando pra ela ou um para o outro, como quem pergunta: "Isso significa que estamos salvos?"

Bulma finalmente se acalmou e enxugou os olhos. Então se levantou e fitou os Saiyajins, quase desatando a rir de novo:

Não é possível... Olha só pra vocês dois, parecem uns loucos... nem o Trunks faz iss... - seus olhos passaram do marido e do melhor amigo para o banheiro emporcalhado e para seus potes e estojos de maquiagem, abertos e espalhados pela pia e até pelo chão. As lágrimas começaram a brotar de novo, só que por outro motivo:

O meu rímel preferido... o batom francês que ganhei da mamãe no Natal... as minhas sombras da China, feitas especialmente pra mim... - cobriu os olhos com os punhos e desatou a chorar diante dos confusos Saiyajins, cujas gotas de suor ficaram maiores.

Será que ela tem transtorno bipolar? - indagou Goku - Dizem que as pessoas que riem muito e depois choram têm esse negócio.

Vegeta cruzou os braços, desviando o olhar:

Não. É dondoquice, mesmo.

O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM COM A MINHA MAQUIAGEM! - Bulma explodiu, tão de repente que os dois deram um pulo. "Agora sujou!" pensaram ao mesmo tempo. Que mulher maluca: num momento ria, noutro chorava, noutro ficava brava. Não se decidia...

Não é possível! Se isso é coisa que se faça! Vocês voltaram à infância, por acaso?

Foi ele que começou! - disseram em coro, apontando um para o outro.

Eu não quero saber quem começou porque OS DOIS vão terminar JÁ, AGORA! - olhou furiosa para o "maridinho querido" -Quanto a você, Vegeta, eu estou muito decepcionada. Do Goku ainda podia esperar porque ele é um crianção. Mas você, eu acreditava que fosse mais maduro! Se olha no espelho e veja se essa é uma aparência digna do "Príncipe dos Saiyajins"!

Vegeta olhou -e ficou vermelho por baixo da pintura. Tudo bem que não era o rosto dele mesmo, mas, mesmo assim, se deu conta do papel ridículo que estava fazendo. Morto de vergonha, escancarou a torneira da pia e enfiou a cabeça embaixo. Bulma balançou a cabeça em aprovação, depois estendeu ao Goku uns panos, um balde e um esfregão saídos do nada:

Lavem-se e limpem essa sujeira. E se deixarem uma manchinha de blush, vão ficar sem café! - e saiu, batendo a porta.

Nem a Chichi me dá uma dura dessas. - comentou Goku, limpando os respingos de rímel no espelho.

GLub, glub... viu o que você fez, glub... Kakaroto? - Vegeta tirou a cabeça da pia -Por sua causa passei vexame na frente da minha mulher!

Ah, peraí, você bem que se divertiu! E depois, foi você que começou, mexendo no meu cabelo sem pedir licença!

Vegeta bufou. Era inútil discutir com Kakaroto.

Humpf! Está bem, vou tirar essas coisas dele. -começou a se enxugar - De qualquer jeito, seu cabelo é muito mole para que eu possa dar a ele uma aparência decente. Mas primeiro você vai tirar essa porcaria da minha cara! - apontou um dedo acusador.

Tá.

Vegeta deu passagem a Goku para que este também pudesse lavar o rosto, e pôs-se a limpar os braços com a toalha úmida. De repente, lembrou-se de uma coisa e parou:

A propósito, você não estava apertado pra vir ao banheiro?

Ih, é mesmo. - Goku botou a mão atrás do pescoço e riu - Acho que esqueci.

Vegeta caiu para trás.

Depois do café...

Aonde você vai? Treinar?- quis saber Bulma, vendo o marido se levantar da mesa.

É óbvio.

Hã... você não se importa de levar o Goku, não é mesmo? Vocês podem treinar juntos. (assim ele fica longe da cozinha, pensou)

Boa idéia, Bulma! - Goku disse, animado - Faz tempo que eu não treino sob uma gravidade superior à da Terra.

Ficou maluca? Eu não vou levar esse debilóide pra minha preciosa câmara de gravidade! Ele vai quebrar tudo lá dentro!

Ah, como se "você" nunca tivesse quebrado nada, nem feito a câmara explodir umas duas vezes, quase destruindo a casa junt...

Antes que ela terminasse, Vegeta já havia saído da cozinha, arrastando Goku pela mão e resmungando sobre a suposta utilidade das mulheres. Seu humor melhorou um pouquinho quando entravam na câmara. Afinal, talvez essa fosse a sua grande chance de vencer o desgraçado.

Muito bem, idiota! Experimente a sensação de ter seu próprio corpo usado contra você!

Goku deu aquele sorriso malicioso que ele sempre dá quando espera uma boa luta:

Estou curioso pra ver!

Vegeta ligou a máquina. Só que, como Goku dissera antes, seu corpo não estava mais acostumado a uma gravidade muito alta, e o príncipe quase caiu de nariz no chão. Praguejando, teve que diminuir a gravidade até um ponto em que pudesse se mexer. Mesmo assim, os dois se atrapalharam um pouco no início. Não era fácil elevar o ki do corpo um do outro e mantê-lo assim sem um grande esforço, e não conseguiam usar energia. Sem falar nas diferenças físicas. Vegeta se sentia um grandalhão desajeitado, além de frustrado, porque não conseguia usar a velocidade habitual. Goku estava se saindo um pouco melhor, mas freqüentemente errava os chutes porque esquecia que "suas" pernas estavam mais curtas.

O que está fazendo, Kakaroto? Dançando o cancã?

Eu é que te pergunto! Por que você está se movendo tão devagar, Vegeta?

Grrr! Eu vou lhe mostrar quem é devagar, seu inseto! - sem pensar, Vegeta esticou o pulso e atirou uma bola de ki, pegando de raspão no rival. A descoberta deixou os dois admirados:

... Você viu?

É claro que vi! Fui eu que lancei!

Pensa um pouco, Vegeta. Se lembra de ontem, quando você quase virou Super Saiyajin no banheiro?

E como poderia esquecer uma humilhação daquelas? Aquela sua maldita mulher acha que eu sou algum... - Vegeta começou, mas parou de repente. Seu ki estava subindo, e sem esforço.

A raiva!- disseram em coro. Claro, era uma questão de concentrar suas emoções, como na primeira vez em que se transformaram em Super Saiyajins. Custaram um pouco a pegar o jeito, já que Vegeta havia atirado a bola sem pensar. Mas eles eram teimosos, e logo já estavam conseguindo trocar ataques energéticos, mesmo sem a transformação. Ia tudo bem até que Goku se entusiasmou e soltou um kame-hame-ha com mais força, porém não conseguiu controlá-lo. O disparo foi na direção da máquina de gravidade, e se Vegeta não tivesse se jogado na frente e conseguido bloquear, os dois teriam ido pro espaço. Pê da vida, o príncipe arrastou Goku pra fora "antes que você mate a gente, seu idiota!" e foi o fim do treinamento na câmara.

O ideal, é claro, teria sido treinarem em algum lugar deserto e afastado da cidade. Mas acabaram descartando a idéia, já que sempre poderiam topar com algum conhecido, amigo ou inimigo, e trocados daquele jeito arrumariam mais confusão. Assim, o jeito foi treinar no pátio mesmo e sem energia. Depois de muitos socos e pontapés e de praticamente destruírem o jardim da senhora Briefs, de tanto caírem em cima dos canteiros Goku teve que parar porque precisava mesmo ir ao banheiro e Vegeta ficou encostado na parede do prédio, esperando por ele.

Oi, senhor Goku! - disse uma voz jovial.

Era Riko, o secretário da Bulma. Vegeta, que não gostava de nenhum dos empregados, detestava ainda mais aquele capacho com sorriso de Kolynos. Grunhiu e fez uma cara feia - isto é, mais feia do que já estava. Mas em vez do rapaz ir embora, ele se aproximou, surpreso.

Está tudo bem, senhor Goku?

Vegeta cerrou os dentes.

"Não, não está! Todos os imbecis deste maldito mundo estão me confundindo com o imbecil do Kakaroto! Como é que pode estar tudo bem?" pensou. Já ia despachar o intrometido quando teve uma idéia. Todos os empregados morriam de medo dele (esforçava-se para isso), mas gostavam do Kakaroto. Seria interessante se passar pelo rival pra saber o que diziam pelas suas costas e depois... hehehehehe. Teriam uma surpresa.

Forçou um sorriso amarelíssimo (de falso, não de não escovar os dentes):

Hum... não. Desculpe, é que eu... eu dormi mal e não estou me sentindo muito bem.

Desta vez Riko se assustou. Chegou a recuar um passo:

D- dá pra notar. Nossa, a sua voz está igualzinha à do senhor Vegeta!

Vegeta praguejou mentalmente. Droga, se era para aquele lagarto miserável trocar mais alguma coisa neles, porque não trocara seus kis em vez das vozes? Deu uma tossida, tentando disfarçar:

É que eu estou um pouco... gripado. Mas, mudando de assunto, parece que você não gosta de mi... do Vegeta.

Sua atuação mereceria quando muito uma Framboesa de Ouro, mas, por sorte, Riko não era muito inteligente.

Está brincando? Ninguém pode gostar daquele... oh, o senhor me desculpe, seu Goku, sei que vocês dois são amigos, mas aquele Vegeta é um mala sem alça. Grosso, mal-educado... deixa todo mundo aqui maluco. Eu mesmo só não fui embora por causa da dona Bulma.

Vegeta ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiada:

E você... gosta muito da Bulma?

O rapaz ficou vermelho e olhou para os pés:

Senhor Goku... A dona Bulma é minha patroa, mulher do seu Vegeta e amiga sua. Não fica bem...

Vegeta respirou fundo. Que sujeito enrolado!

Sossegue, não vou falar nada. Eu nem gosto tanto assim do Vegeta. Ele é meio chato.

Riko sorriu malicioso:

Só meio? Bom, cá entre nós o resto da família também não presta, quer dizer, com exceção da dona Bulma, que é a única que se salva. Os dois velhos são malucos; o garoto é um delinqüente; e o pai dele... revirou os olhos Não sei o que as mulheres vêem nesses sujeitos do tipo "bédi bói": pra mim aquilo é uma bicha disfarçada, com aquelas roupinhas colantes, e ela só o agüenta por causa do filho. Não ficaria surpreso se soubesse que ele bate nela.

Fez uma pausa pra respirar e continuou, sem reparar que "Goku" estava com a expressão um tantinho mais fechada:

A dona Bulma também não é perfeita; ela fala demais e eu acho que lugar de mulher é na cozinha e não à frente de uma companhia. Mas ela tem umas pernas, ó... e uns peitos... - fez um gesto significativo com as mãos, assobiando Eu posso não ser tão forte, mas sou mais bonito que ele- abriu um sorriso e os dentes brilharam fazendo "pin" -e sou paciente também. Um dia ela vai reconhecer que músculos não são tudo e...

Naquele momento, um mini-avião passava pela Corp. Cápsula. Um estranho projétil com aparência humanóide passou por ele. O homem que estava pilotando levou um susto:

Joey! Joey! Você viu aquilo? Passou um homem voando!

Seu companheiro mal ergueu os olhos do mangá que estava lendo.

E daí, Ross? Ontem eu vi passar um coelho voando e você não acreditou! Chegou a dizer que eu estava lendo demais destas "revistinhas japonesas".

Pois eu vi um homem voando agora! Tinha o nariz sangrando e faltavam os dentes da frente!

Grande coisa! O coelho que eu vi estava vestido de ninja!

Os dois se olharam, repararam bem no que haviam dito um ao outro, depois para a revista que Joey segurava e para os outros mangás que "forravam" o chão do avião.

Ross, será que... - começou Joey.

Será que é contagioso? - Ross terminou.

De repente, Satan City foi surpreendida por uma chuva de mangás.

Depois do almoço, as confusões continuaram. Yamcha, Pual e Oolong apareceram para uma rápida visita e, claro, confundiram Vegeta com Goku, o que tornou a visita realmente rápida. ;) E o resto do dia, pelo que parecia, ia continuar do mesmo jeito.

Bulma já estava com vontade de matar a Chichi por tê-la colocado nessa situação. Amava muito aqueles Saiyajins malucos, cada um de um jeito diferente, mas decididamente não podia ficar com ambos sob o mesmo teto.

A gota d'água foi quando Vegeta fez um escarcéu porque havia pego Goku tratando os empregados com gentileza e até carregando caixas pra eles. O furibundo príncipe acusou-o de estar estragando sua reputação; Goku retrucou que Vegeta também estava estragando a reputação dele com os seus maus modos e ...

Bulma explodiu de vez:

CHEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Fez-se um silêncio sepulcral na sala. Até as mosquinhas pararam de zumbir.

Já chega! Eu não agüento mais vocês dois! Vocês pensam o quê? Que isso aqui é a casa da mãe Joana?

Quem é a mãe Joana?

Cale a boca, Kakaroto!

O Trunks e o Goten são mais maduros que vocês dois! EU vou construir essa nave hoje mesmo e vamos partir pra Nova Namek nem que eu tenha que trabalhar madrugada adentro!

Trunks, que vinha entrando, deu um pulo no ar de entusiasmo:

Oobaaa! Eu vou conhecer Nova Namek! Posso levar o Goten, mamãe, por favor?

De jeito nenhum! Você ainda está de castigo. Aproveita pra estudar um pouco, que as suas notas não andam boas.

Puxa, mãe, a senhora tá parecendo a tia Chichi...

"GOKU!" chamou uma voz "Goku, está me ouvindo?".

Todos olharam para cima.

É o senhor Kaioh!

"Adivinhou! Goku, existe um jeito de vocês voltarem ao normal sem as esferas do dragão."

Então fala logo!

Vegeta, mais respeito com o Sr. Kaioh...

"Numa outra Terra, em uma dimensão semelhante à nossa, há uma garota chamada Sakura. Ela é a guardiã das fabulosas cartas Clow."

Cartas o quê? - perguntou Bulma.

A Sakura e as Cartas Clow existem mesmo? - berrou Trunks - Uau! Espera só até eu contar pro Got... - só aí percebeu que todos estavam olhando pra ele, e ficou vermelho.

Como é que você sabe sobre essas cartas "Clôu"? - inquiriu sua mãe.

É...é um Anime. Eu não assisto, por que é coisa de menina - Trunks corou - mas o Goten vive falando nele.

Sei. O Goten vive falando nele...

Não implica, Vegeta. - Bulma lançou-lhe um olhar de censura - O que é que tem se ele gosta de um desenho da tevê?

Mãe, não me defende que fica pior...

"Vocês querem prestar atenção!" berrou o Sr. Kaioh lá de cima. "Já que o garoto sabe tanto, por que não perguntam pra ele como voltar ao normal?"

Boa idéia. Assim não ficaremos aqui até amanhã ouvindo a sua xaropada. - Vegeta aprovou, fazendo o gorducho deus apertar os dentes de raiva. O príncipe se virou para Trunks:  
-Você ouviu, moleque. Como é que um baralho de cartas vai resolver o nosso problema?

Bom... Na verdade, uma carta só. É a carta da Troca: ela faz duas pessoas trocarem de corpo, como aconteceu com você, pai, e com o senhor Goku.

Espere aí! - Bulma cortou, indignada - Está dizendo que você sabia que havia outra maneira de desfazer a troca e não falou nada pra gente, mesmo vendo o que seu pai estava passando? Que espécie de filho você é?

Achei que fosse só um desenho, já disse! Como é que eu ia saber que era de verdade?

Está bem. - apaziguou Goku - O importante é que não teremos mais de esperar até Bulma construir a nave. Mas como vamos chegar à dimensão das cartas Clow?

"Ah, não se preocupem!" riu o senhor "Kaioh "Eu falei com um amigo nosso e ele concordou em ajudá-los"!"

Um sujeito alto de cabelo branco apareceu bem atrás de Bulma:

Oi!

Aaahhh! - ela deu um salto de meio metro.

Goku soltou um grito de alegria:

Kaiobito! Que prazer em ver você de novo!

O prazer é meu, senhor Gok... - Kaiobito olhou automaticamente para Vegeta, que apontou carrancudo o verdadeiro Goku, e o deus de pele arroxeada olhou nessa direção, meio sem graça: -...senhor Goku. O Sr. Kaioh e eu já combinamos tudo. Eu posso levar vocês até a dimensão onde mora a senhorita Sakura, mas... - ele olhou para o chão. Vegeta desconfiou.

Mas o quê? Desembucha!

Talvez eu não possa trazer vocês de volta.- Kaiobito começou a suar - A verdade é que eu saí escondido e não posso demorar muito. O meu honrado ancestral ficaria furioso se soubesse que estou interferindo na vida dos terráqueos por um motivo tão insignificante.

Insignificante? -Vegeta agarrou Kaiobito pela roupa - Você chama de insignificante o fato de eu estar no corpo deste soldado ralé de terceira classe!

Você não consegue esquecer isso, não é? - Goku fechou a cara.

Trunks puxava a roupa da mãe perguntando "quem era aquele sujeito", mas mesmo que ela soubesse, não teria prestado atenção. Estavam todos entretidos com a "escovada" de Vegeta no recém-chegado:

Desde ontem eu estou vivendo num inferno, humilhado e confundido com esse bobo alegre o tempo todo e tendo até que vestir as roupas horríveis dele! E você diz que não pode nos trazer de volta porque aquela múmia embolorada acha que não somos dignos da sua intervenção? Grrrr... Grande deus você é! Com medo de um velho gagá!

Kaiobito se indignou. Soltou-se das mãos de Vegeta e estufou o peito:   
-Eu sou o maior dos últimos deuses! Nós, Kaioshins, não podemos interferir na vida de outros planetas a menos que haja algo ameaçando o universo! E o senhor Dai-Kaioshin é meu sábio e venerado ancestral e por isso eu lhe devo respeito e obediência... esteja gagá ou não. Se fosse só por sua causa, eu nem sequer estaria aqui, mas como o senhor Goku é meu amigo, eu vim!

Ei, não briguem - Goku apartou os dois, receoso de que Kaiobito mudasse de idéia (embora no fundo Goku concordasse um pouco com Vegeta) -Sei que você está fazendo o melhor que pode pra nos ajudar, e estamos muito gratos.

Isso mesmo. - acrescentou Bulma - Se bem que ficaríamos muito mais gratos se soubéssemos quem você é.

Oh, desculpe, esqueci. - Goku fez as apresentações.

Agora me lembro. O senhor também estava no Torneio de Artes Marciais! Vegeta me falou a seu respeito.

Só não falei das fotos - Vegeta sussurrou, de modo que só Goku ouvisse.

Goku deu um pulo:  
-Tá louco? Quer que ela me mate?

Aquilo chamou a atenção dos outros:

O que foi?

Hã... nada - Goku pôs a mão atrás do pescoço pra disfarçar - Eu estava só pensando... diga, Kaiobito, a dimensão das Cartas Clow é muito longe daqui?

Gotas de suor apareceram na testa do roxinho.

Hã... senhor Goku, ir a uma outra dimensão não é como ir daqui até um outro planeta ou a outra cidade. É um outro plano de existência, com outro universo e uma outra Terra, só que completamente diferentes dos que conhecemos.

E o que isso quer dizer?

Que não é longe, seu idiota! Seria como se teleportar daqui até o Inferno, que, aliás, era onde você deveria estar! (preciso dizer quem falou isso? Acho que não, né? ;) )

Ótimo! Se a gente conseguir que a Sakura nos faça voltar ao normal, eu teleporto a gente de volta.

E se não conseguirem? Bulma perguntou. Todos ficaram em silêncio.

Hã... - Goku botou a mão atrás do pescoço, sem saber o que dizer.

Vegeta olhou para ela:  
-Então é melhor você construir uma máquina que nos traga de volta dessa outra dimensão, caso Kakaroto não consiga fazer o teletransporte. Embora isso seja muito pouco provável, pois essa tal Sakura vai **ter** que nos atender, a menos que queira ter o seu mundo revirado pelo avesso! E chega de conversa fiada! Vamos logo com isso, Kaiobito!

Okay. Bom, então até mais - Goku aproximou-se de Kaiobito para fazerem o teletransporte. Vegeta fez o mesmo. Mas, naquele instante, Goku reparou que Trunks lançava para o pai um olhar comprido de cachorrinho triste. Um olhar de quem tem muita vontade de ir também, mas não tem coragem de pedir. Goku teve uma idéia.

Espere, Kaiobito. Devíamos levar Trunks com a gente.

Hein? Pra quê? - o casal olhou-o surpreso.

Bom, é que a gente não conhece essa outra dimensão, e Trunks sim. Seria uma vantagem se tivéssemos conosco alguém que sabe tudo sobre o lugar.

Eu posso! - Trunks começou a dar pulinhos - Eu posso ajudar vocês! Deixa, pai, deixa, por favor!

Mas Bulma cortou o barato dele:  
-Está maluco, Goku?

Que é que tem?

Vocês estão correndo risco de se perder numa dimensão de onde podem nunca mais voltar e ainda quer arriscar a vida do Trunks? De jeito nenhum!

Mas mãe... - o pobre do garoto parecia uma criancinha a quem deram uma bala e tiraram da sua mão logo em seguida.

Deixe de besteiras! -Vegeta interveio, para surpresa geral -Trunks é um guerreiro e não um bebê de colo, já estou farto de lhe dizer. viu a mulher abrindo a boca pra replicar e continuou, de má vontade: Além disso... odeio admitir, mas Kakaroto tem razão.

Você acha? - o rosto de Goku se iluminou.

O príncipe sorriu, levemente.

Sim. É melhor levarmos alguém que saiba quem é a Guardiã das Cartas Clow, para evitar que VOCÊ saia por aí perguntando "você é a Sakura?" a todas as mulheres que vir pela frente!

Pior é que é verdade.- Bulma ficou com uma gota na testa, lembrando da primeira que Goku tinha vindo à Cidade D'Oeste, perguntando a todo mundo na rua onde ficava a casa dela.

Goku não gostou:

Ah, que é isso, gente? Vocês acham mesmo que eu faria uma besteira dessas?

NÓS NÃO ACHAMOS, NÓS SABEMOS! - disseram todos em coro, inclusive os leitores. Ele deu um sorriso sem graça:

P-uxa... vocês me conhecem bem.

Então... eu posso mesmo ir?- os olhinhos de Trunks brilhavam de ansiedade.

Hum... sim. Está bem. -Bulma suspirou -Mas tome cuidado e se comporte, hein?

Vivaaaa! Obrigado, mãe! Obrigado, papai!

Grunf. Não preciso de agradecimentos. Apenas não faça eu me arrepender. -Vegeta rosnou, mas depois ergueu discretamente o canto da boca. Trunks sorriu e mostrou-lhe o polegar pra cima. Tocada como sempre ficava com aqueles raros momentos entre pai e filho, Bulma se aproximou e deu um beijo estalado no seu garotinho:

Então, lhes desejo boa sorte. E você, Trunks, fica de olho no seu pai pra ele não fazer bobagem, tá?

Chega de enrolação. Podemos ir?

Espera um pouco.- Trunks interrompeu.

O que é agora?

O menino olhou para o pai e Goku de cima a baixo.

Vocês vão assim?

Vegeta estava de novo com o traje clássico do Goku (Gohan havia conseguido enfiar na trouxa de roupas sem a mãe ver), só que sem a camisa laranja de cima e os braceletes. Goku vestia uma das roupas de aeróbica de Vegeta, com as também clássicas botas brancas de biqueira dourada.

O que é que tem, moleque?

É melhor vocês trocarem de roupa. Vai ficar todo mundo olhando. falou sério, muito cônscio do seu papel de guia.

E daí?

Mas Kaiobito concordou:  
-Ele tem razão. Seria melhor se vocês dois se misturassem aos nativos.

Também acho. Bulma sorriu, maliciosa Se vocês já chamam atenção aqui, imagine num mundo onde tudo é diferente!

De jeito nenhum! Já chega o vexame que passei ontem com aqueles trapos chineses. NÃO VOU me fantasiar de novo!

Não precisa, pai. O pessoal de lá se veste que nem aqui... bom, são um pouco mais caretas. Bastam umas calças e umas camisas, tipo daquelas que a mãe obriga você a usar nos churrascos.

T-runks! Eu não obrigo ninguém a fazer coisa alguma!

Mesmo assim - Goku também não gostava muito da idéia - acho que não deveríamos deixar Kaiobito esperando. Sabe como é, se ele demorar muito o Dai- Kaioshin pode desconfiar e...

Não há problema, senhor Goku. Eu tenho tempo. Meu ancestral dorme muito, por causa da idade.

De muita má vontade, os dois Saiyajins foram se trocar. Goku lançou um olhar desejoso à famigerada camisa goiaba-pink, mas, para não irritar Vegeta (mais ainda), pôs outra, azul-marinho de mangas compridas. Catando nas roupas horríveis que Chichi mandara, o príncipe surpreendeu-se ao encontrar algumas peças "aceitáveis", ainda que não fossem bem o seu estilo.

Pronto? Ou tem mais alguma coisa?

Bom, os cabelos vão chamar a atenção...

TRRUUUNKSS!

O garoto viu que tinha levado a brincadeira longe demais:

É brincadeirinha. Pode levar a gente, senhor Kaiobito.

Vegeta e Goku seguraram as mãos de Kaiobito, cada um de um lado. Trunks ficou sem saber o que fazer, e Vegeta estendeu-lhe sua outra mão em silêncio.

"Eu ainda não acredito" pensou o menino, segurando-se ao pai "que vou conhecer a Sakura em pessoa! Espera só até eu contar ao Goten! Ele vai ficar furioso por ter perdido iss..."

Não teve tempo de pensar mais nada, porque o mais jovem dos Kaioshins gritou:  
-Kai-Kai! - e os quatro desapareceram num facho de luz. Bulma se encolheu e cobriu o rosto com os braços. Quando olhou de novo, não havia mais ninguém na sala.

Por alguns minutos ficou parada ali, como se não pudesse acreditar que estava sozinha. Então se deixou cair sobre uma poltrona.

Uf... paz, finalmente. Nem acredito. - fechou os olhos beatificamente. Ainda tinha que construir a bendita máquina dimensional, é claro, mas não ia fazer mal relaxar por uns minutinhos.

Então a mãe dela entrou, aos prantos:

Bulminha, você não imagina o que aconteceu! Cheguei da confeitaria agora com uns bolos pro Gokuzinho e achei o meu jardim todo destruído! Está tudo revirado, parece que um monstro andou passando por lá! As minhas queridas florezinhas, destroçadas! **V_amo_s** ter que plantar tudo de novo!

_Aparece um monte de bichinhos de pelúcia na tela com o Kero escondido entre eles._

_**Sakura:** "Ai, aai... O senhor Goku tava treinando e esqueceu de vir, e por isso me pediram pra falar. Como se não bastassem todas essas confusões com as Cartas Clow, agora apareceram três sujeitos esquisitos atrás de mim. O que será que eles querem? _

_Não percam o próximo emocionante episódio de Sakur... digo, de Trocando as Bolas!"  
_

Framboesa de Ouro (na verdade é de plástico): prêmio dado pela tevê americana aos piores filmes e atores do ano.

Nota: Originalmente, os dois homens do avião se chamavam George e Damon, mas, depois de assistir a um episódio de Friends, achei que ficaria mais engraçado com Joey e Ross nos papéis. Afinal, no mundo dos fanfics, tudo é possível. :)


End file.
